Passions Trilogy
by Cheesekakke
Summary: Turmoil awaits those who dare enter the forbidden waters of love. Captain Jack Sparrow can only learn this lesson at the hands of one Elizabeth Swann. Part 1 is UP!


**Passions: Forbidden**

Part 1 in the **Passions Trilogy**

**A/N:** I do not own Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Davy Jones or Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor am I married to any of these people, though I wish I was.

Please see the newest Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest trailer before reading this otherwise it will make little sense.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elizabeth Swann soon-maybe to be Turner, swept her long messy brown hair up under her hat and checked her appearance in the mirror. Living on Captain Sparrow's rocking piece of land had done her no good as far as looks went, but she did look like a proper pirate now, and that was what she had to be, for the moment at least. She kicked her trunk under the low bunk in the tiny room that was hers and proceeded to walk out onto the deck. The sea wind whipped at her face and proceeded to whip her hair out from under her hat so that it streamed long and brown, shining under the sun. There was a faint tapping sound that came from behind and Elizabeth whirled around, only to see the rather lanky form of the pirate captain Sparrow.

"Evening, Jack." He looked up startled to see her, then, puzzled asked her a question.

"Evening? It's morning, isn't it?" Elizabeth laughed lightly, shook her head and pointed at the sun, which had started its downward descent as it did everyday.

"It's evening. Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Jack just shook his head and kicked over a half-empty bottle of rum before descending down into the captain's quarters.

Elizabeth smiled at his antics, and then turned away to watch the sun, which was still somewhat high in the sky. It was true that she loved Will, but there was a certain charm about the pirate captain that drew her to him. Will had been kidnapped and taken hostage by Davy Jones on Jack's account and the two of them, along with the crew of the Black Pearl had been trying in vain to find him. Elizabeth enjoyed the time that she spent with Jack, he was fun and flirtatious and serious all at the same time. Yet she knew that she could not fall for him, they were just crewmates. It was also odd that Elizabeth kept thinking about him more than she though about Will. Something deep down in her heart told her that she loved Jack as much as she loved Will, although for different reasons. As she pondered this, her face grew hot, if she did indeed love Jack as much as Will, then a part of her must want the same from Jack as from Will –

No. It was ridiculous. Her feelings for the pirate captain were more sisterly than anything. But Elizabeth couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach when she neared him; she was more content than anything when she was in her presence. A rough hand tapped her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts abruptly.

"Jack! Where's everyone else?" Elizabeth cried the words out then hissed internally, she had said the first thing that had come to her mind.

"Oh, they're on the island looking for signs of Davy Jones." He spoke almost as if he didn't care if the others found anything or returned. Jack spoke again, breaking Elizabeth out of her self-belittling revere. "It's just you and me, love." Elizabeth sucked in her breath and spoke.

"Jack, that's what I wanted to talk about. I appreciate you watching out for me and everything, but…" It all came out in a rush, but then Elizabeth trailed off. She wasn't sure whether she should rebuke him completely, or tell her how she really felt about him.

"Is the flirtatious banter getting to you? It gets to everyone, but very few react as you do." Elizabeth gasped as he drew closer to her, closing the gap between them almost so much that his lanky frame pressed against her petite one.

"Look. I don't think we should pursue this relationship. It's just not appropriate and other might think that -" Jack cut her off by taking his hand and pressing in to her mouth. He removed it slowly, and then spoke.

"The moment I saw you, I knew you were something special. When I talked with you, I knew I needed a girl like you. When I saw you with Will it pained me that I could not be with you. So I tried to be your friend, as much as a pirate can be." Jack caressed her check delicately, and Elizabeth gasped. She was unused to such intimate contact, even from Will.

Her fingers somehow found the silky hairs at the nape of his neck, and she intertwined her fingers in them, bringing his head down toward hers. There was a brief moment in which Elizabeth hesitated then she gently planted her lips on his, completely surprising the pirate captain. His breath smelled strongly of rum, but it was rather sweet and not unpleasant at all. She gasped as his tongue found its way inside her mouth and trembled in delight as he deftly maneuvered it. Thinking that she had gone too far, Elizabeth gently and rather slowly pulled back, for in all honesty, she didn't want to let Jack go. She looked up to se his sparkling eyes and satisfied look on his face. Elizabeth cast her eyes downward and tried her best to mumble an acceptable apology.

"I'm sorry Jack, we shouldn't have done that. It was my fault." When she looked back up him she saw that he was somewhat amused and oddly, had a perfectly serious look plastered on his face. Then she noticed her close proximity to him, and tried to pull away, but his strong arm around her waist kept her there.

"I don't blame Will for keeping a tight hold on you." His eyes sparkled once again, and Elizabeth was suddenly shocked by his words. What would Will say! Dazed, appalled and rather confused by her feelings, Elizabeth voiced her thought out loud.

"Jack! We can't! What would Will do about this! He'd kill us!" Jack noticed her shock and pulled her in for another passionate kiss, one that would lead to more places than the last.

"Better him than Davy Jones."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N**: I tried really hard to keep Jack and Elizabeth in character. I think I did well with Elizabeth, but I didn't know exactly how Jack would act in a serious relationship. Please review, and look for the next one in the trilogy!

**Preview for Passions: Fought: **

"Jack! You took her from me!" Jack grimaced as Will whipped out his broadsword with a menacing look on his face.

"No, actually, she came to me, dying for some roughish male company. I was only too happy to supply her some. She's a great girl, Will." Will scowled even deeper and Jack nervously reached for his sword, which was hanging down by his side. He did not want it to go this far, but realized that it already had when Will advanced toward him, brandishing his sword.

"You took her from me, and you will pay!" Jack swerved to one side and rushed his metal blade out in front of him to parry Will's thrust with a clang. This fight would not end happy.


End file.
